reversaloftheheartfandomcom-20200213-history
Escape from the Pound/Transcipt
(In the forest, Hopgoblin is playing with Ben as Wildmutt) Hopgoblin: Alright doggy-- (gets ready to hand him a bone, but Wildmutt growls) Alright, Alright, jeez, me sorry! no wonder you get pissed off when someone call you dog! (Wildmutt tries to speak) Hopgoblin: Excuse did you say "frogs breath" Ben? I'm sorry, me can't understand you! no wonder why Wildmutt have no voice! (walks away from Wildmutt, he gives a sad face in the process) Please, no! no! enough with faces! me no care!! We go to Azmuth for problem AND THAT FINAL! (Hopgoblin head's to Azmuth's workshop in Downtown Glowerhaven) Azmuth: Well, my boy, i'm technicality old, but i can help a cute fellow like you. Hopgoblin: Why no Wildmutt speak? Azmuth: Well boy, Actually the barks are actually vibrations of Sonar like a whale. Hopgoblin: Well, no stand there! do something! i'm done with Wildmutt no speak or understand, what's one of you fancy-nancy gadgets you have? Azmuth: There is one. (Picks up a device) An autobox, gives Vulplimancers speech pattern. Observe. (Puts it in Wildmutt's mouth, and has him gulp it) Wildmutt: (growls for a second, but starts to say) -you mad scientist! (Gasp) Hopgoblin: What did you say? Wildmutt: Rubberbabybuckets, rubberbabybuckets, rubberbabybuckets, rubberbaby-Wow! I can talk! Azmuth: Indeed you can! Hopgoblin: all it needed was a genius. (unknown to the gang, a camera is staring at them. we cut to a fat, greedy businessman named Rick nicknamed PoundsKeeper with his assistant, Charley) Rick: Well, Well, Well, looks like we hit the jackpot! Charley: What do you mean "Jackpot"? Rick: (Shows footage of Wildmutt and Hopgoblin) Look Charley! A Wolf-like creature with no eyes, but with gills, but appears to live on land, and a toad that has big ears and is apparently very stupid. Charley: Sooo. Rick: A quick trip to the science lab, and if they're a new species, we could make quite the profit we need to upgrade our animal prison facility, our as everyone calls it "The Pound". Charley: But what if those two animals are owned by someone? Rick: A quick DNA test might do. now get my army, and get there asses in here A.S.A.P! Charley: Ok... (mumbles) i hate this job... (WildMutt and Hopgoblin are walking in Downtown Glowerhaven talking) Hopgoblin: So, what do Wildmutt do all the time? Wildmutt: Want some Lumiwer?. Hopgoblin: (shocked) No, thank you... (hears siren that gets louder) What in world, i think we get in trouble with law, so what ever you do, stay still and put you hands in air--- (sees Wildmutt hiding) Now that's stupid! (puts hands up while Pound Police surrounds Hop) Is there a problem officers? (Cut to officer putting handcuffs on Hopgoblin, Wildmutt sees this and tries to attack the officers) Officer: Hey, Code 7B! I NEED ALL PERSONAL AT SIGHT! (Wildmutt attacks the officers as one officer arms a taser) Officer: TASER, TASER, TASER! (tases Wildmutt, causing him to whine in pain and fall down, then we cut to the duo in a vehicle) Hopgoblin: So, when we see judge, act like nothing happened, like that time my grandpa was accused of biting off an ant's---- butt. Wildmutt: Oh, sweet Mold and bones. (Cuts to the duo thrown, and strapped in chairs, Poundskeeper approaches them with a machine with needles) Rick: Well, you two, welcome to this lovely pound. suffer the rest of your miserable lives, get tested by scientists. and speaking of which (sticks needles in the duo and takes blood and DNA samples and puts them in a machine) Wow, no owners. i am surprised, guards, toss them in the cell. they're be cozy there until they're sent to the lab, while i look at their results. (Cuts to the duo locked and trapped in a cell) Hopgoblin: HELP HELP HELP! YOU NO TELL ME YOU HAVE RIGHT TO REMAIN SILENT!! Wildmutt: (growls) Hopgoblin: What?! no, no, no, no, NO NO NO NO NO NO! (kicks Wildmutt's foot) NOOOOOOO!!!!! THAT DEVICE CAN'T FAIL!!! HOW CAN I UNDERSTAND YOU AND GET OUT OF THIS PLACE NOW!!! (groans and is about to cry, but just as Hopgoblin is about to cry, Wildmutt makes a sad frown, which stuns him) (Suddenly, there are several sad noises coming from somewhere, Wildmutt and Hop realize these are the sounds of sad dogs that have been kidnapped) Hopgoblin: These be dogs that have owners, and be treated cruelty! What Poundkeeper want with dogs? Wildmutt (growls and coughs for a second, and then speaks again): Whatever he wants, we can't let them get hurt! We're going to socialize with the dogs and break out of here! Hopgoblin: But how? Me no know dog language! What am I, a f**king animal trainer? Wildmutt: No, but we can find a way to escape. Hopgoblin: Yes! we finally escape! (gasps) but this like prison, how do we exactly escape? Wildmutt: These claws, hoping i can trust them, (sharpens claws with a knife, then uses claws to make a hole into a vent) Climb on! Hopgoblin: Climb on? me no jump that far! what do me do? (Wildmutt reaches to grab Hop, and head thru the vents, we cut to Poundskeeper talking on the phone) Rick: Well Mr. Yakama, you will be very proud of my two findings, that little no-eyed wolf and big-eared froggy will sure make me rich, what? how much? ONE MILLION DOLLARS?! SIGN ME UP! IN FACT, I'LL BE ON MY WAY RIGHT NOW, TO DROP THEM OFF TO YOUR LAB! (hangs up, but just as he's about to leave his office, he smells ??? and bugs) Someone's escaped- (yells onto radio) THIS IS THE POUNDSKEEPER, WE HAVE TWO SUSPECTS ESCAPING IN THE VENTS, GET THEM! (Wildmutt and Hopgoblin drop down to a break room, where unexpectedly, a guard was having coffee and donuts, they arm their tasers and try to take down Wildmutt, which scratches one of the officers. But, an officer punches Wildmutt in the stomach, causing him to spit out the autobox onto the floor, which a guard steps and breaks it) Hopgoblin: BEN! NOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!! Guard: Who's Ben? Hopgoblin: GAH! Ben?! ha, whenever me in prison, me get confused with prison mate name, like this doggy like fellow, i'm sure you didn't have to arrest me and this cute dog, we like brothers, like man best friend. and this mutt hates being called dog, so don't give him harsh treatment, it like animal cruelity, and that big problem! so please, let us free! Guard 2: Nope, end of the line you useless animals (gets punched by Charley) Hopgoblin: Who are you? Charley: Come on, let's get you two back home, safe and sound (the poundskeeper suddenly gets in his way) Rick?! it's about time i say this! (hands uniform back to Rick) I QUIT! is this want you wanna do in life? treat innocent animals like slaves? and that dog (points to Wildmutt's omnitrix symbol) That symbol, means he's not acually a dog, he's actually a very special boy i know. i grew up with his hero work, hoping to see him in person. but you (points to Poundskeeper) disgusting fat greedy buisnessman are gonna get it. (Suddenly, a SWAT team, and a ton of police officers storm into the room and arrest the Poundskeeper) Police Chief: Mr. Rick, you're under arrest for animal abuse. you have the right to remain silent, and whatever you say, blah blah blah blah... Rick: What is this? a joke? I'M A HIGHLY ELITE BUISNESSMAN! I DONT DESERVE THIS! Hopgoblin: Take him away boys! Rick (being shoved by police into vehicle): NO, DON'T LISTEN TO THEM! THEY'RE LIARS, THAT BOY IS NOT A SUPERHERO! IT'S ALL A JOKE! I'LL GET YOU MEDDLING KIDS SOMEDAY!! SOMEDAY!!!!! (Police close doors and the vehicle leaves onto the horizon, we then cut to the duo walking to Azmuth's workshop, where a ton of people congratulate the duo, people holding signs that say "Wildmutt, My Favorite Dog!" and "Get Rekt Poundskeeper!") Azmuth: What are you two doing in here? can't you see i'm--- (looks out windows and sees people cheering for Ben) Oh, sorry for my rudeness. what can i do you for? Hopgoblin: Well, Wildmutt here, lost his autobox because someone punched him in stomach, do you have an autobox that most likely will not come out? (sees Azmuth put an autobox collar on Wildmutt, which times out) Ben: what a minute, how long was i Wildmutt for? Azmuth: Well, you've never known this, but the omnitrix can keep a user alien for as long as they want it to! Ben: Wow! no wonder that doofus is at prison right now. Hopgoblin: Me sorry, Ben, for being so selfish. Ben: What do you mean? Hopgoblin: All me wanted was to hear Wildmutt talk, but me realize how he no need to talk. Ben: That's the thing, Hop, you don't need Wildmutt to always talk, that's how his people do, you should've seen me in my Adventures in the Area 51 incident when we were chasing down a loose ChamAlien, and that I went Ultimate Wildmutt. Hopgoblin: Does Ultimate Wildmutt talk? Ben: Yeah, even Gwen who was actually the Robot got frustrated because she wouldn't shout out his name. Hopgoblin: Oh. Ben: The lesson is you don't always need an autobox to understand what they're saying, even if their hard of hearing loss or mute. Hopgoblin: Oh, me see now, thanks Ben. Ben: Anytime. Azmuth: Yeah, so Hop, since you're my best friend and customer, would you like to try out some of my inventions? i need someone to test them before i sell them. Hopgoblin: YES! but why? Azmuth: (laughs) well i used to work by myself in a lab testing out my inventions, but i decided to move here and turned my lab into a workshop for the fellow citizens to enjoy my unique alien technologies. So, my boy, sit down there (Hopgoblin sits down in a chair while Azmuth gives Hopgoblin a pill shaped like a familar alien) Hopgoblin: What is that pill? Azmuth: Well, that pill allows the user to have a magical property of Mind. i still need someone to test it, and it's not corrected yet. so they're could be some side effects, so, mind if you drink that pill Hop? Hopgoblin: Sure! (swallows pill and drinks water, but feels a tingiling sensation in his stomach as it suddenly becomes pain) Why does it hurt?! Azmuth: My boy, it's just a pill, don't fight the pain, let it control you! (Hop sees his hands glow like a star, then his body gets armored, his legs is surrounded by Electricity, his feet become armored, and his face is covered with a helmet) Azmuth: And he is---- tell me Ben? Ben: well Hop, you're a ???. Hopgoblin: WOW, not bad! Ben: Come on, let's go show Grandpa and the others! Hopgoblin: Yeah! (Ben and Hop go straight to Grandpa and the others to show them Hop looks like, suddenly when they bump into Charley) Charley: Hey, guys, about what happened at that pound, I'm really sorry for helping Rick with his evil plot. Ben: I hold no grudge. So I heard you grew up about me. Charley: Yeah, I witnessed you in action as Wildmutt facing the evil Dr. Animo planning his nefarious Plot. Ben: Yeah, Animo was planning to turn the whole world and the Mutants, luckily Grandpa helped me out a bit. Charley: Can I have your autograph? Ben: Sure. (Signs "To my dear friend, Charley, from Ben", then offers it back to him) Charley: So anyway, now that Rick's out of the picture, I'm buy his place and turn it into an adoption center for dogs to have owners, every dog must never be sad. Ben: That's great news, Charley, and thanks for helping us escape. You have our gratitude! Charley: Anytime, come on over at my newfound pound as long as you guys want! (Ben and Hop wave goodbye to Charley, as run off to Grandpa Max, with Hop testing out his new battle suit, with Ben as Heatblast, as the episode ends)